Hive Dynamo Works
Hive Dynamo Works is a room in the Ing Hive in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. The Aether version of this room is the Dynamo Works. Description The room features two parts, both can be stood in in biped form. The first part features a Spider Ball Track on the wall that can be used to boost onto two Luminoth sentry pods, and then onto a ledge containing a Flying Ing Cache. To get back down, Samus can either use the tracks again or the Screw Attack. The second part is very much like that of the Dynamo Works, the Aether version of the Hive Dynamo Works, but features an abyss that must be crossed with either the Grapple Beam or the Screw Attack. There is also a Light Portal to the Dynamo Works, however it is blocked by a gate whose controls are visible only to the Dark Visor. Connecting rooms *Hive Cache 2 (via Blue Door) *Hive Dynamo Access (via white hatch) *Central Hive East Transport (via purple hatch) *Dynamo Works (via Light Portal) Inhabitants ;Nightbarb (First visit) :"Morphology: Nightbarb Flying airborne hunters native to Dark Aether. Targets are small but travel in large numbers for safety. Avoid contact." Scans ;Grapple Point (before obtaining Grapple Beam) :"Object scan complete. :Analysis indicates a viable attach point for the Grapple Beam. :Grapple Beam module missing. Unable to attach to grapple at this time." ;Grapple Point :"System: Grapple Point Unit is a viable attach point for the Grapple Beam. To use the Grapple Beam, use L when the icon appears." ;Portal (inactive) :"This rift portal is inactive. :The portal field can be energized with light energy. Walk into an energized portal to transport to Aether." ;Portal (active) :"This portal is active. :Walk into the portal to initiate return transit to Aether." ;Flying Ing Cache :"Morphology: Flying Ing Cache :Flying bearer unit of the Ing Horde. :Creature ingests objects of value to the Hive. Only its death will release the object within." ;Spider Ball Track (before obtaining Spider Ball) :"Magnetic rail system track detected. :Rail system powered and active. Spider Ball technology required to access track." ;Spider Ball Track : "System: Spider Ball Track '' :''Magnetic rail system track. '' :''In Morph Ball mode, press and hold R* when close to this type of surface. Use Control Stick to move the Ball along the track. Release R* to disengage from the surface. '' :''CAUTION: A Morph Ball Bomb will briefly disengage the Ball from the track." ;Light Beacon :"Xenotech: Luminoth Light Beacon Generates protective field when energized. Light Beacons must be energized by Beam weapon fire to function, and remain charged for a limited time." ;Light Crystal :"Xenotech: Luminoth Light Crystal Generates protective field of light energy. Light Crystals provide protection from Dark Aether's atmosphere. They can be nullified by dark energy and supercharged by light energy." ;Luminoth sentry pod :"Object scan complete. This is a Luminoth sentry pod. Anti-gravity thrusters online. Magnetic defense field active. Unit is no longer transmitting security data. It appears to be in a holding pattern." ;Portal shield :"Indestructible barrier shield. Scans indicate presence of a control system. Controls not present in the visible spectrum or current timespace." Category:Rooms Category:Ing Hive Category:Light Portals Category:Dark Temple Keys